


Carri Middleton and the Fate of the World

by RunicFeather937



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Boy Persona, Blood Bonding Rituals, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi-Dimensional War, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual bitting, POV Multiple, Parallel Universes, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Slight swearing, Slow Burn, Tall Guy, Vampires, Violence, Watch Me Try and Use Theoretical Science, Work In Progress, dub-con, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicFeather937/pseuds/RunicFeather937
Summary: June 18 Update: Custom desktop is still not done, still missing parts. While I am still working on ironing out any kinks within the story I have a broken leg which required surgery. As of right now I see my next update being quite a ways off, I'll continue to update the summary as need be to pass on information.UPDATE: My laptop is broken right now and my custom desktop was delayed due to parts being out of stock. This work is not abandoned, nor is it technically even on hold. I have been taking this time to try and get a feel for where I want this story to go, and perhaps most importantly how I want to present Gareth.In order for his relationship with Carri to progress the way it needs to in order to comply with the plot, I will have to walk a thin line while doing a balancing act. To far either way and it just won't work. As such I am putting a good deal of thought into this aspect. Once I get all my ducks in a row chapter two will be posted (it's already just about done) and this update status will be removed.





	Carri Middleton and the Fate of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Prologue of "Carri Middleton and the Fate of the World". Remember folks this is a work in progress!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: Slight Swearing, Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Biting, Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Bondage/Being Pinned in Place, Pet Names Specifically 'Pup', Dom/Sub Undertones and Possessive Behavior
> 
> Nothing is by any means "hardcore" or "Explicit", it's all quite mild as I'm just getting a feel for writing this little story.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy the Read!

The girl was fast, faster than I had originally thought. In the blink of an eye, she had gone from being cornered and scared to being gone, a quick knee to my groin and a hard shove to my chest, and she was running. Sure, it wasn’t crippling pain like any normal mortal would have felt, but it still hurt.

Swearing under my breath, I turned to follow her just as the clattering sound of glass filled the apartment. Rounding the corner from her entryway into the short hall that led out into the living space of her apartment, I caught a glimpse of her as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes looking like saucers as she realized I meant to pursue her, before she was gone in an instant once more, her abrupt disappearance followed by the tale-tell sound of splashing water.

“No, she didn’t…” I said in a hushed tone, filled with disbelief, but a glance out the window ensured me she had. Leave it to me to pick one crazy enough to smash out a window before jumping into the river below. I had originally thought that she would be a great target, not only for her potential but also because of where she lived. Her apartment building was right up against the river, her apartment, in particular, had about ten feet of it or so sitting on a concrete foundation made into the side of the river to make room for more housing.

At first, I thought this would make her an easier target, only one road led to the building on the outskirts of town, and with me standing in between her and her apartment door, I had figured she would have no place to go. It seems, however, that I had underestimated how tenacious this one would be. Even the fact that these windows only had a small section that could open at the top to allow some air circulation didn’t seem to be an issue for her. In lack of an escape route, she had simply made one by busting the window out using the single wooden chair that sat in her kitchen.

“What have I gotten myself into?” I mused aloud to myself as I calmly walked back to her front door, running a hand through my dark hair. Opening it, I stepped out onto the porch that led down from the main walkway to allow the resident of the apartment that was over the river access to their domain. A glance over the water revealed her swimming away from where I stood not even bothering to look back. Even in the dark of night, with just a small sliver of the waxing moon, she was easy for my skilled eyes to see.

I listened for a moment, zeroing in on the apartments above hers, to see if anyone had taken an interest in the ruckus down below, but all I heard was the soft crackle of T.V. static, the ticking of a clock, and someone snoring loudly. It seemed if any of her neighbors were sober enough to realize that the loud noises were coming from their normally quiet neighbor, they didn’t care enough to bother checking on her, or to dial in an anonymous tip for the cops to come check it out.

Shaking my head, I let out a disgruntled sigh before I pulled my left leg up towards my chest, then, with all my force behind it, gave a solid kick to the distressed, worn down wooden railing. With the sound of wood splintering in the quiet and stifling summer night and water splashing as it fell into the river, I caught a glimpse of her starting to look over her shoulder, before she seemed to think better of it, probably reminding herself to just focus on escaping, to not pay any mind to me, least she slows down while rubber-necking to see what it was I was up to.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of my lips, sure I could pick an easier mark, but then again, I’ve always been a sucker for the feisty ones. A cursory glance into the river told me it was fairly deep at the edge of the porch, deep enough to swallow me whole. “Great…”, I mumbled with a clear lack of amusement at the notion of taking a dip in the filthy river. Then, I took a deep breath to calm my mind before I pulled at the power within me. “Cigam fo ym s’rehtaferof, wolla em ot daert siht revir roolf”, and with that I stepped of the edge of the porch, sinking straight to the bottom like I was made of lead.

Even in the depths of the river, where very little of the moonlight shone, I could still see her shape on top of the water fairly well. It didn’t take me long to catch up to her, my long stride covering the distance easily, whereas she began to tire out, her strokes became less even, the time in between each stroke getting longer and longer until the strokes of her arms stopped altogether. I couldn’t be sure at first, but as I got closer it became clear that she had flipped over onto her back, looking to where I had stood not too long ago. Although she was not simply treading water, she wasn’t moving much anymore either, whether it was from exhaustion or a false sense of security, I couldn’t be sure.

In the end, it was her posture that delivered her into my hands. Rather than floating on her back to gather her strength to swim the rest of the river’s width, she had instead opted to let fear rule her choices, letting her eyes wander the side of the river, looking for any sign of me. But, in doing so her body was left at a rather vertical angle. I am a fairly tall man, a little over six foot, but even with my height, reaching up I could just barely reach her ankle with everything from her collar bones down submerged under the water. Silly girl, you should have just kept swimming.

In an instant, I had snatched her ankle, and with a harsh tug, pulled her down, into the dark murky depths. Surely, her eyes could not see much of anything around her if they could even see her hand right in front of her face. She thrashed and fought me every inch but soon enough I had her pulled down to where I was. “Tel siht eno eb teiuq sa a repsihw no eth dniw”, I spoke. Under the water it came out a bubbly mess, but even had I not been at the base of the river she would not have understood what I said.

Her struggling had died down, her emerald eyes, so wide they looked near ready to pop out of her head darted around, trying desperately to see anything. I had managed to secure her against my chest, but despite our closeness, she made no move to attack me. Instead, her hands clamped over her mouth, in a desperate attempt to keep what little air she had in her lungs.

I headed back towards the shore double time knowing that someone like she would not be able to stay under for long, and by the time I reached up and pulled the two of us back onto the concrete porch she had nearly past out. A deep, dramatic gasp filled the air, as she greedily filled her lungs with the much-needed oxygen. I grabbed her bicep, nearly dragging her back into her apartment, as her legs, weak from the exertion of swimming so far and from the lack of oxygen, struggled to keep up what was honestly a very slow pace, but to her tired body it most likely felt merciless.

Pushing her up against the wall in her entryway, I kicked her front door closed before I scooped her up, one arm under her rump, as if she weighed next to nothing, pinning her to the wall with my body, her legs on either side of my waist. As she continued to wheeze and cough water out of her lungs, I took a minute to let my dark amber eyes scan her body, really take in her appearance. On her feet were low top canvas sneakers, she wore loose cotton shorts that covered most of her upper thigh, and a loose tank-top, reasonable choices as all allowed her skin to breath easily in the smothering, summer air.

A loud crack filled my ears, as she slapped me as hard as she could. The swim had tired her out, and she was still slightly out of breath, but there was a good amount of force behind it none the less. Ooooh, this one will be fun, I thought, as I turned my face back to her, my mouth cracking into an amused smile. Grabbing her wrist with my left hand I leaned in close, just as she started to yell something at me. Well, tried to yell something, but her voice came out soft and quiet, and immediately fear crept into her orbs as she looked at me, somehow seeming to know that I was the cause of it, even though all rational logic would say I couldn’t be.

“W-what did you do to me?” she demanded, in an accusing tone, voice still whisper soft.

“What did I do to you? What have you done to yourself, pup?” I reply, reaching down to grab her left ankle and raise her calf up for her to see what I meant. “Look what you’ve gone and done.”

Her eyes cautiously glanced to her left leg, before gasping at the cuts up and down it, a piece of glass here and there from where she had climbed out the window. As soon as she saw it, a grimace crossed her face. It seemed she had not even realized she had cut herself to hell and back until now and hadn’t even felt the pain due to the adrenaline.

Leaning in close I whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, “You need to be more careful, I don’t like it when my toys get broken, especially if I’m not the one whose breaking it.” The last part came out hissed as I bit into the left side of her neck.

She gasped in pain, her body going tense before she started to push against my chest with her one free hand, saying things like “stop” and “no” and “please”. Oh, how she sounded so pretty saying please. Unfortunately for her, I was not going to stop, and her fighting me was useless. She surprised me before, I wasn’t ready for the burst of strength she had used to knee me and push me back. But that trick would only work once, and now the blonde girl was at my mercy.

After a few more moments her fighting began to die down, and as soon as it did I took a big gulp of her blood, causing her to draw what little strength she had left to renew her efforts to free herself. But it was little strength indeed, and after a couple more gulps, she started to go limp, as she began to fall out of consciousness. Pulling back from her neck, I gave the fresh wounds a few tender licks, cleaning up the blood that had trickled out, and jumpstarting the healing process. Her eyes were dazed like she was in a faraway place as I scooped the rest of her into my arms and carried her bridal style through her house to the room with the closed door.

Opening it up I wandered in and deposited her onto her bed before turning around, with the intention to leave, but the soft groan behind me, so quiet I doubted a human could have heard it from where I stood, had me stopping and sparing her a glance.

She was soaked, and her left calf was still bleeding, and I idly thought that as dirty as the river was that she risked infection. Sighing, I walked into her living space, crossing it to reach the entryway again, where I flicked the lock on her front door. I then walked back into her living space, but this time rather than using the door on the right to enter her bedroom I walked into the door on the left, entering her bathroom. Snooping through her bathroom I managed to find a basin, some washcloths, tweezers, and a basic first aid kit.

What am I even doing here, I should have just walked away as soon as she jumped through her window, I asked myself as I began pulling pieces of glass from her leg while she faded in and out of consciousness. With the glass removed I began to wipe her leg down with clean water before I dumped the rubbing alcohol on her leg, causing the girl to squirm in pain. After wiping her leg again, I put on the antibiotic ointment and wrapped her leg in gauze. Dumping the basin’s contents out her bedroom window, I chucked the rest of the supplies into it and set it all on the floor, before stepping out her bedroom door. Glancing one last time at her over my shoulder, I take in how she looks, disheveled, her hair a mess, sweat glistening her skin, tank-top scrunched up just below her breasts, beautiful. And with that mental image etched into my brain, I slip out her broken window, into the night.

 

“I see you didn’t finish it.”

“Why am I not surprised to find you’ve been creeping again, Lucas?” I said, more than asked, irritation obvious in my voice.

“There’s no need to be so testy Gareth, to be honest, it’s your fault for making such a bizarre choice. She’s a bit fiery don’t you think?”

I thought back to the night's events, and a small smile crept onto my lips, “She is,” I stated bluntly, “but, that’s what makes her fun”.

 

The morning light shines through my window causing me to squeeze my eyes shut tighter, a soft groan leaves my lips. I had the weirdest dream last night, rolling over I feel a shooting pain go up my lower left leg. Snapping my eyes open I sit up and gaze down at my leg. Gauze, I don’t remember…

Suddenly it all comes rushing back. The man that was in my apartment. I had busted out my window, jumped out and tried to swim away. Then he, no he couldn’t have, I must be having a hard time remembering due to trauma and anxiety. Limping into my bathroom I gaze at my face in the mirror. My hair is a wreck, my eyes have dark circles under them, and wait… what the?

On the left side of my neck about two and a half inches below my ear are two small puncture wounds, one right above the other. Stumbling away from my mirror, I sit on my couch as I try to make sense of last night, then I remember one detail. “We’ll meet again, pup.”  
That’s what he had said before he left after bandaging my leg up. Oh god, I can’t stay here, I have to leave. **Now**.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's the Prologue. Let me know what you think about it so far, and please feel free to leave Constructive Criticism, Questions and Suggestions!
> 
> ~RunicFeather937~


End file.
